magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Meridian Astacus Dragon
The magi who first discovered these companions reported that they startled her quite a lot. Astacus dragons can grow incredibly large, and most adults are larger than a grown human. They move in a peculiar way when surprised, fleeing backwards using their legs and tails to propel them. Astacus have bright yellow eyes, and their expressions never seem to change, making it all but impossible to determine their mood. It is much easier to judge their current feelings through their actions. An angry astacus dragon won’t hesitate to snap their claws at their enemies, and chase after them. Most animals know to flee from these companions - their large claws are strong enough to sever most creatures nearly in two! It’s advised never to enrage an astacus dragon, as it is impossible to pry their claws apart. These companions can even cut through coral and some rocks, and their claws never dull and can be regrown. Astacus dragons are only found in the deepest waters of oceans and seas, and wild astacus dragons are never seen above water. They are secretive creatures, and very little is known about them. It is very difficult to find them, for they make their homes in dangerous waters, and their coloration helps them to blend into their surroundings. Egg A strange little creature has emerged quite a bit from this egg, but refuses to completely leave its shell. Hatchling These little ones are very feisty. They will snap at anything that catches their attention, and must be taught from a young age to be careful with humans. Most people give their young astacus dragons stuffed waterproof toys to hold onto, which comfort them and prevent accidents. Woe to anyone who dares touch any of these toys - astacus dragon hatchlings are extremely protective of them, and will pinch any offenders quite hard. It is a sign of great affection if one of these little ones offers their toy to a magi, as it is very hard to earn their trust. Adult These creature have the fascinating ability to withstand any temperature. Heat from underwater volcanoes cause them no pain, and astacus dragons can even be found beneath thick ice sheets in the north. Astacus dragons have very few predators, as they are protected by their hard exoskeletons and powerful claws. For the most part, they spend their time moving slowly along the bottom of the ocean, searching for food. Their eyesight is quite poor, and they instead use their antennae to navigate through the murky depths. Hatchlings are watched over by adults for several weeks, until their strange exteriors harden and they are able to fend for themselves. Astacus dragons are mostly solitary, with crimson ones typically found near coral reefs, where their bright colors blend in. Blue astacus dragons favor deeper waters, where there are many caverns in which to rest. It is to these deep caves where they retreat once a year, when they undergo a strange change. They will completely shed their exteriors and molt, growing a new exoskeleton. It is during this time when astacus dragons are the most vulnerable, though they grow much larger and stronger after this transition. Breeding Additional Information * No. 491 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 5 (April 2014) * Released: April 1st, 2014 * Sprites: ** Xenomorph (Hatchling and Adult) ** Glasswalker (Egg and colored the creatures) * Description: Damien Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Dragons Category:Astacus Dragons